


Of Mistletoe and Indirect Confessions

by Kireii-yume (kireii_yume)



Series: Kireii-Yume's 25 Days of Ficmas 2017 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe, Tagged as teen just to be safe, just because I have to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireii_yume/pseuds/Kireii-yume
Summary: Jason comes to Dick's apartment to chat and finds something a little bit interesting.Inspired bythispost on Tumblr, specifically the prompt "what no i totally have no idea how mistletoe got under every doorway in our house… *cough cough* …but since it’s there we should really honor the tradition right"





	Of Mistletoe and Indirect Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Time for my first Batman fic! This one is more shippy than most of my other ones are going to be, but hope you enjoy!

As Jason walked into Dick’s apartment, he noticed something was amiss. There was nothing out of place, it looked fairly normal overall, except for above just about every single doorway. As far as the eye could see, mistletoe. Anywhere where it could be hung, it was, even if it wasn’t under a doorway like mistletoe really should be. The apartment practically had its own garden on the roof with all the mistletoe. 

“Um, Dick?” Jason called, looking around skeptically. To be honest, the sight of all the mistletoe gave him butterflies. He’d had a little bit of a thing for Dick for a long time, and hadn’t acted on it because he worried that it would hurt their friendship. The thought of kissing Dick under the mistletoe...it wasn’t an unappealing one, but it definitely wasn’t one he was going to pursue. But maybe, just maybe, this was Dick’s way of confessing? No, of course it wasn’t. Jason Todd couldn’t be that lucky, he couldn’t have wooed the beautiful, sought-after, flamboyant Dick Grayson.

“What’s up, Jay?” Dick called back, likely from his bedroom. “I’m coming.” 

“What’s with the…” Jason began, but he was quickly cut off by Dick running into the room. 

“Oh, the mistletoe,” Dick replied. Was that a blush on his cheeks? No, Jason had to be mistaken. “I don’t know, I just woke up and it was there.”

“Um, did Ivy get in or something? She’d have left more than mistletoe…” Jason mused. Dick had to have put it up, but Jason wasn’t making any assumptions about his intentions. It was just time to try and get him to say it himself. 

Dick shrugged at Jason’s question. “Jay, I really don’t know. I’ll have to proof the house better. But,” he said, giving Jason a flirtatious wink that nearly stopped his heart, “Since the mistletoe is here, I would be remiss if we didn’t carry out the tradition.” 

“Wait a second, Dick, do you really…” Jason Todd had been through some shit. He’d endured a lot in his time. Like literal death. Was the universe really gonna throw him a bone? Judging by the wink that Dick gave him to distract from how much he was blushing, that might be the case. Flamboyant as ever, Dick sashayed his way up to Jason, smirking, but there was something behind his eyes. It betrayed unease, a little bit of trepidation. Fear, maybe? He lingered, watching Jason for a moment. 

And then Jason decided, fuck it. What could be worse than death? He pulled Dick in by his collar, and in one smooth motion, kissed him as intensely as he knew how. This wasn’t Jason’s first kiss by any stretch of the imagination, and though he certainly wasn’t as experienced as Dick, he knew what he was doing. At first, Dick’s lips were still in surprise, but he recovered quickly and began to reciprocate, something that was better than Jason could ever have imagined. Dick certainly knew what he was doing, and the kiss quickly mutated into a makeout session; both men were enjoying it too much to break away. Jason’s hands inched down to grip Dick’s perfect ass, and Dick moaned quietly against Jason’s lips, deepening the kiss until both were finally too out of breath to continue.

After they broke apart, they both breathed heavily, looking at each other in awe. Dick was flushed, more so than before, and Jason assumed he was as well. His hair was probably mussed--sometime during the makeout, Dick had inched his hand into Jason’s hair and gripped it--and both of them just wanted more. “We should have done this way sooner,” Dick breathed, and as he looked up at Jason, it showed just how handsome his perfect blue eyes were. 

“Definitely,” Jason replied, similarly out of breath. “Wanna keep going?” he asked. Dick nodded, looking Jason up and down hungrily. This time he took initiative, pressing Jason up against the wall and looking him over. And as they looked into their eyes, noticing love and lust fighting for dominance, they went in for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [blog](http://kireii-yume.tumblr.com) for Ficmas updates and to send me requests!


End file.
